HOTD - New World - A Winter Interlude
by Darkpenn
Summary: In the depth of a Chinese winter, the group find some new friends. [Author's Note: This story follows the story HOTD: New World: Tangshan. It is eighteen years after the Outbreak.]


**HOTD: New World: A Winter Interlude**

_In the depth of a Chinese winter, the group find some new friends._

_[Author's Note: This story follows the story _HOTD: New World: Tangshan_. It is eighteen years after the Outbreak.]_

Winter. Cold rain. Freezing sleet.

They were in a farmhouse by a river, the _Archangel_ moored nearby. They had been there for a week, after deciding to wait out the worst of the weather. The place was deserted but there were signs that it had been used by survivors recently. There was a barn that was suitable for the horses, and feed for them.

"Well, this is fun," said Kazuki, as they huddled around the fireplace. They were wearing heavy coats and boots they had found on the _Archangel_, which had obviously been designed for big men.

"How is that Nozomi and Rise and Hotaru and me look like dorks in this stuff and Kaz looks like he stepped out of a magazine?" said Kemi, who was almost vanishing inside her coat.

"I inherited good cheekbones," said Kazuki.

"How long have we been stuck here?" said Rise.

"Thirteen days," said Nozomi. "What is our supply situation?"

"Not as good as it might be," said Rise. "We have enough food for another six days or so. We could go hunting, if the rain stopped for a little while, but in these conditions we have no idea where to look or what might be available. On the upside, there is plenty of wood for the fire. And we got some extra guns from our little stop in Tangshan."

"Any idea about how long this weather might continue?" said Kazuki.

"In Japan, the peak of winter usually lasts about three weeks," said Nozomi. "No telling if it's the same here, of course. So we wait. And try to use the time productively. Like cleaning and checking the guns. And Kemi, how are you going with learning Chinese?"

"Yeah, about that," said Kemi. "Given that all I have is a dictionary, a tourist phrase book, and this – " she held up the ancient Chinese magazine she had taken from Tangshan – "it's going as well as you would expect. The hardest part is that I've never heard it spoken, so all I can do is use the Japanese pronunciation and hope it comes about vaguely right."

Hotaru stood up. "We have company," she said.

Over the whistle of the wind, there was the sound of footsteps outside. And two men talking.

"Chinese?" said Nozomi to Kemi.

"Yes," said Kemi. "I say as if I would know."

They drew their weapons.

The door opened and two men entered. One of them was carrying a brace of rabbits and they both had bows. They started in surprise.

"Kemi, say hello to them," said Nozomi. "And ask them what they are doing here."

"I might be able to do hello but aside from that I can really only ask them for directions to the train station," said Kemi. She spoke a couple of Chinese phrases.

The two men stared at her. Then they burst into laughter.

"That went well," said Kazuki.

One of the men, the older of the pair, began to speak. Kemi held up her hand and shook her head.

The men gestured that they would like to get closer to the fire. So the five of them made room.

"They seem to know this place," said Rise. "I guess they use it as a stop for winter hunting trips. Wish we could tell them that we're friends, or would like to be."

Hotaru pulled something from one of the supply packs. It was a bottle of Russian potato vodka, the second-last one. "This should do it," she said. She uncorked it, took a swig, coughed, and offered it to the men. They each took a swig. They coughed, and then said something that sounded like appreciation. They passed it back to Hotaru, who took another swallow and passed it around the group.

The older man pointed to himself. "Deshi," he said. He pointed to the other man. "Liwei."

Nozomi introduced herself and the others.

Liwei held up the rabbits and spoke. Kemi leafed through her dictionary, and eventually said: "I think he is offering to share with us. In return for the vodka."

"Tell him that we would be delighted," said Nozomi.

Kemi's brow furrowed. "Maybe I can manage a yes," she said.

* * *

The seven of them stayed in the farmhouse for the next three days, doing their best to exchange stories. Deshi and Liwei – father and son – came from a village about twenty kilometres away, a mix of original inhabitants and survivors from elsewhere. It sounded as if living there was pretty tough work, although they had not seen any zombies for nearly a year.

Deshi and Liwei were surprised to hear that the group had come from Japan, although when he heard the word Deshi told them a long and complicated story about once having a Japanese radio. At least, that was what Kemi thought the story was about.

On the fourth day, the weather began to clear. It looked as if the respite was only temporary, but Liwei announced that he was going hunting, and invited Rise and Hotaru to join him. They did, returning at the end of the day carrying a deer between them. It would be enough to keep them going for another week, at least.

Five days later, the weather began to lift. Deshi and Liwei said that they would be leaving for their village the next day.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Rise awoke. The seven of them usually slept in the main room, around the fireplace, but he could see only four sleeping bodies.

He went into the other room. Nozomi was there, curled up in a double sleeping bag. She was not alone.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Morning," she said. "Sounds like the rain has stopped."

"Don't try and change the subject," said Rise. "What's all this about?"

"Most people would not ask that question. Duh."

"And don't try and tell me you were cold."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Girl doesn't often have the chance to get laid these days."

Kazuki came up to Rise. He saw Nozomi. "Hi," he said to her.

"You don't even speak the same language," said Rise.

"It's not actually necessary," said Kazuki, speaking from experience.

Someone else joined them. Liwei.

"Hold it," said Rise. "If Liwei is here, then who … ?"

Nozomi's sleeping partner rolled over and looked up at them. Deshi. Liwei said something in Chinese to his father. It sounded a bit disapproving. Deshi shrugged. He looked at Nozomi.

"Feel free to start making breakfast," said Nozomi. "And close the door on your way out."

* * *

They watched Deshi and Liwei until they were out of sight.

"So, Kemi, did you learn enough Chinese to make yourself understood?" said Nozomi.

"Maybe," said Kemi. "Did you?"

"Let's say that I became acquainted with a few words," said Nozomi. "Learned some and taught some."

Kemi giggled.

Nozomi looked up at the clearing sky. "Let's be on our way," she said.

END


End file.
